Scourge (Sith)
---- | kolor skóry: = ciemno-czerwony | kolor oczu: = czerwone | kolor piór: = | implanty: = Różne cybernetyczne implanty | znaki szczególne: = | wykonywane funkcje: = | wykonywane zawody: = | mentorzy: = Darth Nyriss Revan (Nieformalnie) | uczniowie: = | języki: = | przynależność: = Odrodzone Imperium Sithów Dartha Vitiate Bohater Tytonu Spisek Nathema (krótko) Podstawa Mocy Imperatora Sithów }}Lord Scourge, to Sith działający w okresie odrodzonego Imperium Sithów lorda Vitiate. Był uczniem Darth Nyriss. Historia Wczesne życie Scourge jest czystej krwi Sithem. Urodził się kiedyś przed 3964 BBY, kilka dekad przed Wojną Domową Jedi (3959 BBY-3956 BBY) rozpętaną przez Revana i Malaka. Od urodzenia funkcjonuje w odbudowanym przez Dartha Vitiate Imperium Sithów, które istnieje niewykryte przez Republikę Galaktyczną w nieznanych jej regionach Galaktyki. Istnieje tam ono już tysiąc lat od upadku pierwszego Imperium Sithów (5000 BBY). W roku 3964 BBY wykryto u niego wrażliwość na Moc. Zabrano go do stolicy Imperium na planecie Dromund Kaas, do Akademii Sithów, w której odbywa szkolenie jako młody Akolita. Zaraz po dotarciu na planetę wyczuwa olbrzymią potęgę Ciemnej Strony Mocy, która emanuje z cytadeli Imperatora, w której przebywa Imperator oraz zasiada Mroczna Rada i obiecuje sobie, że pewnego dnia również zasiądzie wśród najpotężniejszych w Imperium. Podczas szkolenia zakochuje się w pewnej dziewczynie, lecz szkolenie zabija w nich obu te uczucia. Scourge spędza osiem lat w Akademii Sithów, ucząc się jak używać mocy, torturować i przesłuchiwać. Wiele razy chwalono go - jest jednym z najlepszych. Jest mistrzem w przesłuchiwaniu. Jednak jego obiecująca kariera na Dromund Kaas zostaje zahamowana - w roku 3956 BBY zostaje wysłany do pogranicza stłumić serię buntów. Za skuteczne zmiażdżenie buntowników uzyskuje szacunek w Imperialnych Siłach Zbrojnych . W służbie u Darth Nyriss W roku 3954 BBY Scourge uzyskuje tytuł Lorda Sithów. Wpływowa członkini Mrocznej Rady, Darth Nyriss, powołuje go spowrotem na Dromund Kaas i zleca mu odkrycie tożsamości zleceniodawców prób zgładzenia jej. Jej osobisty doradca - czystej krwi Sith Sechel wita go i zawozi do osobistej twierdzy Nyriss w Kaas City. Szef ochrony fortecy, Murtog, nie zgadza się na wpuszczenie obcego. Rozwścieczony Scourge chwyta Sechela za gardło i zmusza do mówienia prawdy. Okazuje się, że to nie Nyriss go zatrudniła, tylko Imperator. Chwilę później Scourge wyczuwa nadlatujący statek, z którego wyskakują najemnicy a atakują go. Scourge wycina ich w pień i niszczy ich statek. Kiedy próbuje przesłuchać jedyną żyjącą jeszcze najemniczkę, zabija ją ochrona fortecy Darth Nyriss. Murtog informuje go, że może wejść do twierdzy Nyriss. W sali tronowej Nyriss informuje go, że razem z Sechelem ma udać się na planetę Halion, aby dowiedzieć się więcej o zamachach w fabryce droidów FDUFabryka Droidów Uxiol. W poszukiwaniu odpowiedzi W Fabryce droidów na Halionie sprawy poszły bardzo źle. Mimo zapewnień Sechela, że fabryka jest słabo chroniona, Scourge natrafia na bardzo silny opór droidów ochroniarzy. Obaj muszą pośpiesznie wynieść się z powodu zbliżającej się eksplozji całej instalacjiThe Old Republic: Revan.﻿ Za przebieg misji na Halionie Scourge zostaje skarcony przez Nyriss. Dzięki odkryciu Sechel'a można kontynuować dochodzenie. Trop prowadzi do członków ludzkiego ruchu separatystycznego na BosthirdzieThe Old Republic: Revan.﻿ W stolicy Bosthirdy, Jerundze, Scourge infiltruje budynek wykorzystywany przez separatystów i Sechel nagrywa informacje z ich komputerów. Z danych wynika, że separatyści są powiązani z Darthem Xedrixem, członkiem Mrocznej Rady. Nyriss rząda po Scourge'owi, żeby zgładził on Xedrixa. Niedługo potem aranżuje on spotkanie z nim i zabija go. Podczas walki Xedrix uświadamia Scourge'owi, że Nyriss manipuluje nim. Spisek ujawniony Scourge postanawia przesłuchać Sechela. Torturowany Sechel zdradza, że Xedrix nie miał nic wspólnego z zamachami na Nyriss, lecz to właśnie Nyriss wszystko zinscenowała. Kiedy Scourge postanawia pozbyć sie Sechela, wchodzi do pokoju Nyriss i tłumaczy mu o co w tym wszystkim chodzi. Nyriss oświadcza Scourge'owi, że Imperator oszalał i chce od razu zaatakować Republikę. Mówi mu, że ona, Xedrix i inni członkowie Mrocznej Rady zawiązali spisek, aby udaremnić jego plan. Żeby udowodnić Scourge'owi prawdziwość tezy o szaleństwie Imperatora chce pokazać mu planetę pochodzenia Imperatora i to co on na niej uczynił. Podczas podróży, Nyriss opowiada mu historię Imperatora. Urodził się on w 5113 BBY na planecie Medriaas i nazywał się pierwotnie Tenebrae. Był niemałżeńskim synem sithańskiego władcy planety, lorda Dramatha, i żył wraz z matką i jej mężem. Kiedy miał sześć lat, odkrył prawdę o swoim pochodzeniu. Zabił swojego niebiologicznego ojca i po kilku miesiącach tortur także matkę. w ciągu kilku lat podbił północny kontynent planety i w końcu pokonał i zabił biologicznego ojca, lorda Dramatha. Naga Sadow, pod wrażeniem jego potęgi, nadał mu tytuł lorda Sith, nazywając go Darthem Vitiate i uznał go władcą planety Medriaas, której nazwę zmieniono na Nathemę. Kiedy w roku 5000 BBY Imperium Sithów zaczęło przegrywać, Vitiate zwołał naradę żyjących jeszcze lordów Sith, którzy nie spodziewali się, że chce ich oszukać. Zaproponował im udział w sithańskim rytuale, który miał odwrócić przebieg wojny z Republiką. Lord Vitiate w wyniku rytuału sithów pochłonął wszelkie życie na planecie. Rytuał obdarzył go niemal nieśmiertelnością.The Old Republic: Revan﻿ Po dotarciu do układu Nathema potwierdziły się słowa Nyriss - Nathema była ogołocona z życia i Mocy. Kiedy szykują się do opuszczenia planety przylatuje właśnie Revan na pokładzie swojego statku Ebon Hawk. Nyriss unieszkodliwia jego statek działem jonowym i nieprzytomnego Revana biorą do niewoli. Nyriss od razu rozpoznaje w nim, mistrza Jedi o imieniu Revan, który pięć lat wcześniej wraz z Malakiem odkrył istnienie Imperium, ale obaj zostali wtedy pojmani. Imperator wtedy skazał ich na śmierć. Scourge i Nyriss zdają sobie sprawę, że Imperator musiał ich wypuścić. W twierdzy Nyriss poddano Revana przesłuchaniu i ku ich zdziwieniu okazuje się, że Revan nie pamięta nic ze swojego pobytu w Imperium Sithów. Dodatkowo nie udaje się im wyciągnąć z Revana żadnych informacji, metody przesłuchania nie działają na niego. Scourge uświadamia sobie, że jeśli Revan nie będzie chciał, to może nigdy im nie udzielić odpowiedzi. Mijają trzy lata odkąd Scourge dowiaduje się, że Rada Jedi wymazała Revanowi wspomnienia, a na Nathemę przybył, aby je odzyskać. Nyriss straciła zainteresowanie Revanem po pół roku, lecz Scourge dostaje obsesji na punkcie mocy swojego więźnia - pomimo, że Revan był pod wpływem narkotyków znał dobrze nauki Jasnej i Ciemnej strony Mocy. Z biegiem czasu Scourge i Revan zaczynają zmieniać swoje relacje, ponieważ Revanowi daje się we znaki brak towarzystwa, a Scourge chce się od niego dowiedzieć więcej o Mocy. Sojusz z Jedi W roku 3950 BBY, Scourge ponownie odwiedza Revana. Przyznaje mu, że jest zdenerwowany, ponieważ Nyriss na razie nie podejmuje żadnych decyzji pokonania Imperatora. Revan mówi mu, że potrzebuje nowego sojusznika, lecz Scourge wie, że Revan chce nim manipulować, więc wybucha śmiechem. Aby jednak skłonić Scourge'a do współpracy, Revan okłamuje go, mówiąc mu, że miał wizję, w której widział swoje uwolnienie. Zwiększa dzięki temu ciekawość Scourge'a. Od czasu ostatniego spotkania z Revanem mija już prawie tydzień, a Scourge'a nadal nawiedza wspomnienie ostatnich słów Revana, więc rozważa jego propozycję zawiązania sojuszu. Wtedy odwiedza go Sechel i przekazuje mu wiadomość, że pewna kobieta rasy ludzkiej, którą spotkał w kantynie Nexus Room, poszukuje go. Żeby wyciągnąć od Sechela więcej informacji, Scourge łapie go przy pomocy Mocy za gardło i poddusza. Sechel wyjawia mu, że kobieta ta ma Hologram z wizerunkiem Scourge'a i chce spotkać się z nim osobiście. Po krótkim zastanowieniu, uważając, że Sechel zapędził go w kąt, Scourge zgadza się na jego propozycję, żeby wziął ze sobą żołnierzy Murtoga. W jaskini, która była wyznaczona jako miejsce spotkania, Murtog i trzech jego żołnierzy, próbuje złapać Meetrę i jej droida. Kobieta, która ma imię Meetra, szybko zabija żołnierzy podczas gdy Scourge tylko się przygląda. Kiedy Meetra Surik podchodzi do niego, Scourge stwierdza, że Revan mówił prawdę o swoim uwolnieniu. Wyjaśnia Meetrze, że Revan zapowiedział jej przyjście. Meetra żąda od Scourge'a żeby wypuścił on Revana, lecz Scourge proponuje jej, żeby najpierw ona i jej astromech zobaczyli go w celi, lecz Meetra odmówia, ponieważ uważa, że to kolejna pułapka, więc karze mu wytłumaczyć, dlaczego chce razem z Revanem zaatakować Imperatora. Kiedy Scourge dowiaduje się o tym, że kobieta była na Nathemie, opowiada jej historię tej planety i obiecuje wrócić z dowodem prawdy jego słów następnego dnia. Wiedząc, że musi działać szybko, Scourge wsiada do swojego śmigacza i szybko odlatuje do Kaas City. Najbardziej martwi go to, że Sechel będzie czekał na raport wydarzeń od Murtoga, więc zastawia na niego pułapkę. Pod groźbą przemocy dowiaduje się od niego, że Nyriss nie wie o jego spotkaniu z Surik oraz bierze od niego informacje o spisku Nathema zapisane na datapadzie - wtedy pozbywa się go skręcając mu kark. Scourge wróca do jaskini i daje pliki T3-M4 w celu udowodnienia swojej szczerości. Uświadamia Surik, że nawet z jej pomocą nie jest w stanie uwolnić Revana. Jednak ma plan polegający na skorzystaniu z pomocy Imperatora, którą może wykorzystać ujawniając mu spisek Mrocznej Rady. Rusza do cytadeli i informuje strażników, że życie Imperatora jest zagrożone. Kapitan straży, Yarri eskortuje go w głąb cytadeli, ale kiedy dowiaduje się, że strażnicy nie chcą zaprowadzić go do Imperatora, wszczyna z nimi bójkę. W końcu Scourge przekonuje Yarri, żeby zaprowadziła go do Imperatora, lecz równocześnie grozi mu, że jeśli ta informacja nie będzie warta czasu Imperatora, zostanie skazany na śmierć. Scourge'a dziwi, że strażnicy wpuszczają go do środka nie zabierając mu broni i nie wchodząc z nim. Wtedy dochodzi do niego, że opowieści o potędze Imperatora są prawdziwe i może mieć naprawdę problem z pokonaniem go. Uklęka na postumencie przed nim i kiedy Imperator pyta go o co chodzi, Scourge podsumowuje ostatnie trzy lata. Informuje go o zabiciu Sechela, ponieważ współpracował on ze spiskowcami. Scourge przekazuje Imperatorowi dyski, które zabrał Sechelowi informując go o spisku. Imperator chce zatrzymać go w cytadeli, ale Scourge przekonuje go, że powinien wrócić twierdzy Nyriss, ponieważ oczekuje ona jego powrotu. Imperator wypuszcza Scourge'a, ale zanim to robi, dotyka jego umysłu, a Scourge z bólu rzuca się na podłogę. Kiedy Imperator kończy sondowanie jego umysłu, Yarri zaprowadza go z powrotem do wyjścia, mówiąc mu, że jeśli jego informacje są prawdziwe, Nyriss zostanie zabita przez Gwardię Imperialną, a on zajmie jej miejsce w Mrocznej Radzie. Yarri mówi mu także, że Gwardia nie będzie go atakowała, ale ma nie wchodzić im w drogę. Ratowanie Revana Scourge przemyca Meetrę wraz z T3-M4 do twierdzy Nyriss i wkrótce rozpoczyna się atak Gwardii Imperialnej. W lochach Sourge i Meetra uwalniają Revana. Meetra przekazuje Revanowi prezent od Bastili - jego maskę, którą nosił kiedy walczył z Zakonem Jedi. Kiedy Revan bierze maskę, wracają mu natychmiast wykasowane wspomnienia. Mimo otrzymania odtrutki od Scourge'a, Revan jest wycieńczony po długim okresie otrzymywania narkotyków trzymających go w otumanieniu. Wtedy Scourge'a i Surik zaskakuje atak Darth Nyriss. Kiedy Nyriss jest bliska zabicia obu, Revan wyskakuje z celi. Nyriss ciska w niego piorunem, ale on odbija go gołymi rękoma w jej kierunku, zamieniając ją w kupkę popiołu. Scourge jest zdziwiony ogromną potęgą Revana, więc traci wątpliwości, co do swojego sojuszu z Revanem i Meetrą przeciwko Imperatorowi. Oddaje Revanowi jego miecz świetlny i cała czwórka wybiega z fortecy i udaje się do jaskini, w której Scourge po raz pierwszy spotkał Meetrę. Scourge wyrusza Kaas City, aby dowiedzieć się więcej o ataku na spiskowców. W Mieście Kaas, Scourge dowiaduje się, że Imperator kazał zabić wszystkich dwunastu członków Mrocznej Rady, w tym pięciu spiskowców, a Gwardię Imperialną wysłał tylko do Nyriss i innych dwóch, którzy nie stawili się na jego wyzwanie Pozostałych dziesięciu zabił godzinę przed atakiem w swojej cytadeli. Zamieszki wybuchły w całym mieście, zmuszając Imperatora do wprowadzenia stanu wojennego i godziny policyjnej, której przestrzeganie pilnuje Gwardia Imperialna. Imperator zakazuje również opuszczanie planety i przybywania na nią oraz odcina blokuje komunikację. Kiedy Scourge wraca kilka godzin później do jaskini, Revan obserwuje hologram od Meetry Surik, w którym widać kobietę rasy ludzkiej i jej dziecko, ale kiedy się zbliża się, T3 wyłącza nagranie. Scourge jest zdziwiony, kiedy Revan mówi mu, że to jego żona i syn. Jednak Scourge rozumie, że choć są sojusznikami, nie są przyjaciółmi. Revan opowiada Scourge'owi i Meetrze swoje wspomnienia, ponieważ przypomniał sobie, że Gwardia Imperialna specjalnie oszukała jego i Malaka oraz wpuściła ich do Imperatora, który pokonał ich i przy pomocy sithańskich sztuczek Mocy zrobił z nich marionetki. Obydwaj zostali wysłani jako Lordowie Sithów z wpojoną nienawiścią do Jedi w celu przeprowadzenia inwazji na Republikę i zmiękczenia jej przed inwazją właściwych wojsk imperium Sithów, ale Revan i Malak wyrwali się z pod jego kontroli. Zdając sobie sprawę, że Surik myśli, że Scourge może ją zdradzić, przypomina jej, że on także był na Nathemie i rozumie, że Imperator musi zostać powstrzymany zanim w swojej pogoni za potęgą i nieśmiertelnością unicestwi całą Galaktykę. Surik stwierdza, że Imperator wprowadzając blokadę planety może chcieć powtórzyć rytuał na Dromund Kaas, jednak Revan nie zgadza się z tym twierdząc, że Dromund Kaas jest dla niego zbyt istotne. Następnie Scourge proponuje, żeby Imperatora zaatakować w cytadeli aż kiedy większość jego gwardii będzie egzekwować dotrzymywanie godziny policyjnej i tylko niektórzy Gwardziści będą ją pilnowali, więc cała trójka kładzie się spać. Scourge nie jest w stanie medytować, ponieważ nie potrafi tego robić tak jak jego towarzysze Jedi, ale otwora swój umysł na Moc tak jak nauczył go Revan. Wtedy nawiedza go wizja mocy, która pokazuje mu obraz bitwy, w której cała trójka leży na podłodze u stóp Imperatora. Wizja kończy się, kiedy Imperator kładzie dłoń na czole Scourge'a, który zaczyna krzyczeć. Po ocknięciu, Scourge rozważa nad tym co zobaczył i ostatecznie decyduje się porozmawiać z Revanem. Zbliża się do mistrza Jedi i zauważa, że kolejny raz ogląda on hologram swojej rodziny. Rozmawia z nim na temat wizji i dziwi się, że "wizja" Revana o uratowaniu go była blefem. Pyta dalej o wizje Mocy, ale zachowuje treść swojej wizji w tajemnicy. Rozmowa wkrótce przechodzi na temat Jasnej i Ciemnej Strony Mocy. Scourge dowiaduje się, że wizja to tylko jedna z wielu możliwych przyszłości. Po ukończeniu rozmowy zastanawia się nad swoją wizją i możliwymi konsekwencjami swych decyzji. Wobec Imperatora O świcie Scourge, Revan, Meetra i T3 opuszczają jaskinię i wyruszają do Kaas City i cytadeli Imperatora. Kiedy docierają do cytadeli, Gwardziści Imperialni próbują ich aresztować, jednak Scourge żąda, żeby zabrano ich do Imperatora. Gwardzista ulega i prowadzi ich do drzwi sali tronowej, jednak na miejscu pojawia się Yarri i poznaje Revana. Dochodzi do walki podczas, której giną gwardziści imperialni i Yarri. W sali tronowej Revan walczy z Imperatorem i niebawem dołączają do niego Surik i Scourge. Imperator wyraża mentalnie rozczarowanie Scourge'em i jego umysł wypełnia sie nagle tysiącami wizji możliwych przyszłości. Scourge rozpatruje wszystkie możliwości i wychodzi mu, że jedyna możliwość na pokonanie Imperatora polega na tym, że zdradzi Revana i Surik, uzyska tym samym zaufanie Imperatora i kiedyś w przyszłości, kiedy bedzie miał więcej szans, pokona go. Scourge zabija Surik i zszokowanego Revana obezwładnia Imperator. ]] Za swoje postępowanie Imperator nagradza Scourge'a zaufaniem i nadaje mu tytuł Gniewu Imperatora, co oznacza, że Scourge staje sie osobistym agentem władcy z potężnymi uprawnieniami. Natomiast Revana Imperator więzi w specjalnej instalacji. Obu, Scourge'owi i Revanowi, Imperator wydłuża życie specjalnym sithańskim rytuałem. Przez następne trzy wieki Scourge służy Imperatorowi usuwając zbyt ambitnych Sithów i pozostałe zagrożenia dla Imperatora. Ten ostatni wysyła go w konspiracji także często do Republiki, żeby zabijał on tam tych Jedi, którzy stają się zbyt potężnymi. W roku 3681 BBY Imperator decyduje się wreszcie zaatakować Republikę i wybucha tym samym wielka wojna galaktyczna. Scourge dalej zabija dla Imperatora. Jednak podczas działań wojennych spotyka poteżnego Jedi (3642 BBY), zwanego Bohater Tythonu, w którym poznaje osobę ze swych wizji, która będzie potrafiła pokonać Imperatora. Bohater Tythonu dostaje sie do niewoli podczas nieudanej misji zgładzenia Imperatora. Scourge pomaga mu odzyskać wolność i zdradza mu, że czekał na niego od wieków. Prosi go, żeby zabrali go na Tython do Rady Jedi. Na Tythonie Scourge opowiada członkom Rady Jedi o zamiarze Imperatora przeprowadzenia sithańskiego rytuału, który ma przynieść mu zupełną nieśmiertelność i ma kosztować życie miliardów istot żywych w całej Galaktyce. Rada Jedi tworzy specjalną grupe bojowa, na której czele staje Bohater Tythonu. Scourge dołącza do ugrupowania. Grupa Bohatera Tythonu niweczy przygotowania Imperatora do rytuału i w końcu wyrusza na Dromund Kaas zgładzić samego Imperatora. Po ciężkich walkach Bohater Tythonu pokonuje Imperatora, chociaż Scourge nie jest do końca przekonany o jego śmierci. W każdym razie Imperium Sithów bez Imperatora zaczyna powoli przegrywać wojnę. Scourge, który nie może wrócić do Sithów i nie chce stać się Jedi, pozostaje w sojuszu z Bohaterem Tythonu. Pojawienia się * The Old Republic: Revan * The Old Republic * The Old Republic: Rise of the Hutt Cartel * The Old Republic: Galactic Starfighter * The Old Republic: Shadow of Revan Przypisy en:Scourge (Sith) de:Scourge es:Scourge (Sith) hu:Scourge it:Scourge (Sith) pl:Scourge (Sith) ru:Скордж __INDEKSUJ__ Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Sithowie Kategoria:Sithowie (rasa) Kategoria:Mężczyźni